A New Beginning
by Iyocee
Summary: About a girl who accidentally enters a book...Though she's not Miaka, it's her neice this time.


_**Fushigi Yuugi: A New Beginning**_

Author's Note: This story is the first one I've made so I hope you'll like it. I know all of you haven't heard of Kasumi Yuuki yet. She's the main character of this story. Kasumi is the daughter of Keisuke and the niece of Miaka. Anyway, that's all I want you guys to know or else I might spoil the This is my first time so please go easy on me but good or bad reviewsstory. are ok….

Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters in the story except for Kasumi.

_Chapter 1_

Just another boring day in the life of Kasumi.

She has school, clubs, and then she goes home. She loves books but likes to sit and watch TV better. She's athletic but still has to improve in running. She gets good grades and is a good student. She has many friends but isn't popular in school. She is happy with her life, though she still wishes for something simple. She wishes to have a bit of adventure, just to add a bit color to her life.

Well, she never knew that what she wished for was about to come true.

Kasumi just got home from school. As usual, her dad's coming home late from work. Her mom passed away when she was eight, so she and her Aunt Miaka are pretty close. Not in the mother and daughter kind of relationship but they are more like sisters. She went upstairs to her room and made her assignments.

Usually, she would read a book after making them, but then she just gave a quick glance at the book beside her and stood up. Then, out of the blue, she told herself," I should really get myself a new book when I get spare time. I have read all the books in our library."

She has read most of the books in their library. They have a library full of books since her mother liked reading. It's big but not that big. Anyway, she went down to the library, hoping that she would find at least one book she would be interested in. While scanning the titles of the books in the last bookshelf at the corner of the room, she saw a little red book. She had never seen it in the library before. It was red, dusty, and seemed really old.

She held it carefully as if the pages would tear apart if she didn't. She sat on a really comfortable sofa and opened the book slowly. She was really excited about what story the book was going to give her. On the first page, it was written in ancient Chinese characters. Good thing she knew how to read Chinese. As she read the title "The Four Gods of Earth and Sky," her curiosity grew.

As she turned the next page, she was swallowed up by a red light and found herself on a new world. She noticed that her surroundings were similar to that of ancient China. At first, she was a bit scared and confused of what was going on.

She said, "Jeez, where am I? And what happened? Maybe I fell asleep while I was studying." Then, like what most people would do when they're in her situation, she pinched herself.

"Ah!" she screamed really loud. "Ok that hurts…which means this is real. It can't be possible, could it? Could the book be a portal to my world and this world? Great! Now I'm talking to myself. I'd better find a way back and fast!"

She was getting tired of sitting and thinking of what she would do, though she didn't have any clue at all. She stood up and decided to go for a walk thinking it would be of help.

"Man, I'm so hungry. I really want to go home now." Kasumi whined.

She walked around the town helplessly as she saw buns and other delicious food being sold. Then she bumped into someone.

"Ah!" Kasumi cried as she fell to the ground. "I'm really sorry," she said to the man.

"You should really look at where you're going. Anyway, it's ok." he said.

Suddenly felt that it was time for her to ask for help from someone, so she asked him.

"Uumm…Sir…if you don't mind…could you help me? I'm...well…lost…you see."

"Well sure, I guess I can help you," he replied. "Where are you going?"

"Hehe, well I don't really know…"

"You're not from here, are you?" the man said with a smile.

"Nope," she replied shyly. I can't tell him where I come from now, can I? He'll think I'm crazy! Please don't ask me where I come from…. Please!

Too bad…

"Where do you come from anyway? Oh! Don't tell me, you come from another world, right?" he said with a laugh.

Oh great! I'm done. He noticed! Wait, I'll just act as if he was joking or something…. Not to make it obvious… "Uh…. of course not! That's crazy! I'm just lost and I'm not from this kingdom that's all…"

"Hey…It's cool…I was just playing around. Though, do you mind waiting? I have to go get something. Umm… do you want to tag along?"

"Thanks so much!" she replied happily for at last! She didn't have to go around asking for directions…

"So, how'd you come here? I can see from the way you look that you're not a traveler," He asked.

"I don't think its right that I tell you." DUH! He'll think I'm a nutcase! "You won't believe me anyway."

"Try me…I promise…I'll believe you. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh yeah! Where're my manners! Sorry…I'm Kasumi Yuuki. What's your name?"

"I'm Amiboshi. So, now that you know my name, I think you could trust me by telling me how you came here."

"You won't stop will you? Ok…Fine…I come from Tokyo, Japan."

"So you are a traveler! I never knew Japan had …well… strange outfits…"

"Well…you see…I'm not from your time. You're centuries ahead of me. For some strange reason, I read a very old book and found myself here."

"If that was a joke, you weren't funny at all. Come on, tell! I won't help you unless you tell me." he whined.

"I am telling you the truth! Bah! Never mind…I'll just look for someone who'd really help me." She said, now irritated.

"You weren't kidding when you said that huh? Fine, I'll help you. Where do you plan to go?"

"Uh...home, if you could show me the way. Then again, you wouldn't know how to get me back to my time."

"If you want, you could go with me for a while. It's better than roaming around town all day."


End file.
